


Fanning the Flames of Desire

by DameoftheDark



Series: Dani Phantom [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU where danny sam and tucker are the opposite gender, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameoftheDark/pseuds/DameoftheDark
Summary: Dani introduces Vlad to her friends, but Sam doesn't seem to be a fan. While the trio are visiting Vlad in his new home, the billionaire reveals his fate to Sam and Tucker, and explains why he doesn't care for Jack Fenton too much. Not long after they must depart, Dani's ghost sense alerts her to a presence heading downtown, so the teens track it down to a popular music store. Outside is a huge crowd of screaming teenagers, and the trio are left baffled. That is, until they meet Ember McLain. During a fight, Ember ensnares Sam in a lovelorn spell, and Dani ends up dangling off the roof! Will Dani be able to stop Ember before her concert grants her the power of a paragon?





	1. Chapter 1

Casper High’s bell rang, signaling the end of the long and torturous school day. Students of all shapes and sizes filed out to the double doored entrance and flooded the sidewalk and adjacent lawns. The scene mirrored a massive ant farm, with kids going every which way and spreading their numbers far and wide. Dani, Sam, and Tucker were among these students, with Sam and Tucker trying to squeeze pass the bodies of their peers. The young ghost girl was already a few leagues ahead of them, wheeving around the other kids and ducking under a nerd holding a solar system model.

“Dani! Wait up!” Sam shouted over the crowd of liberated adolescents.

The teenager jogged over to a nearby tree, one far from the chaos of the collection of nerds and jocks and other stereotypes. She stood on her tippy toes and caught sight of her lagging friends.

“Hurry up, guys!” Dani called excitedly.

Tucker managed to slip passed Kwan and Dash and met Dani at the tree. Sam, however, was blocked by several cheerleaders who had nothing better to do than stand around and make nuisances of themselves for anyone trying to leave school property. One such cheerleader was, of course, Paulina, who decided now was a good time to bare her claws at the goth teen.

“And where are you off to, loser. Not like you have anywhere to be that’s actually important.”

“For your information, Paulina, I’m going to meet a friend of Dani’s so if you don’t mind,” Sam deadpanned as he tried to maneuver past the cheerleaders.

But Star got in front of him. “You mean, that bore has friends other than you and the computer geek? That’s news to me.”

“Well, if this ‘friend’ is friends with Dani Fenton, then they are probably just as lame as you are,” Paulina jabbed while poking Sam in the chest with a manicured fingernail.

“You’d be surprised,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow. “He’s pretty influential. He may even be able to show you all a thing or two about what’s cool. At least, all the magazines seem to think he’s cool.”

The girls looked at one another, sharing suspicious glances.

“Hold on, you mean to tell us that Dani Fenton is friends with someone in magazines? I don’t buy it.” Star said.

“No one like that would waste their time with someone as pathetic as Dani Fenton, or **anyone** she hangs around with,” Paulina jeered.

“Hey, you can think whatever you want, that’s your choice,” Sam interjected while raising his hands up in defense. “But when your shopping budgets drastically decrease ‘cause your parents aren’t making quite as much as they did, you’ll know whether or not I’m lying.”

The cheerleaders shared looks again, with one of them scoffing. Star gave a resounding “hmph” and whipped her hair over her shoulder. Paulina observed her nails, attempting to appear bored.

“Whatever, loser. If telling yourself all that makes you feel better about yourself, then you really need a reality check. Nothing you do or say will make you any less pitiful. If anything, it makes you look like a delusional freak.”

Sam balled his fists but did not dignify Paulina’s comment with a response.

“Sam! Hurry up! We gotta go!” Dani called.

“Go on, go back to your miserable lame-o life. I hope this friend of Dani Fenton’s isn’t as cringeworthy as you, Sam,” Paulina mocked as she and the cheerleaders saw-shayed away.

The goth ran over to Dani and Tucker, who were wearing concern on their faces.

“What was that all about?” Tucker asked.

“It’s nothing. Forget about it,” Sam stated bluntly.

“Are you sure? They were all over you. That can’t be a good thing,” Dani said.

“Yeah Sam, it looked like they were lions going in for the kill.”

“Its fine! Can we just go?”

“Sure,” Dani and Tucker said in unison, shocked by Sam’s outburst.

           

****************

           

Tucked away from the hustle and bustle of downtown Amity Park, as well as the quiet but still rather busy residential neighborhoods surrounding the downtown area, sat the large gated community of Mayor’s Grove. Nestled just under the hills encasing the small town, Mayor’s Grove featured everything a pretentious rich person could ever need; incredibility large mansions, each with their own pools, generously sized front and back yards, a golf course, community center, and plenty of able bodies to maintain the grounds so they wouldn’t have to. This lavish area was also, of course, home to the Mayor of Amity Park, hence the name sake. The Mayor’s mansion was the biggest house in the entire community, which was to be expected.

The trio rode their bikes up the main gate, and Tucker and Dani marveled at the sheer size of the isolated community. All three pulled up just off the security check in. Inside the booth sat a rather bored looking middle-aged man eating from a box of KFC. He was almost too big for the booth; his gut extended just a few inches from either side of the walls. As he ate, he played a game of tetris on the computer to his right.

Dani hopped off her bike and walked it over to the booth, with Sam and Tucker behind her. The young heroine stopped when she reached the window and gave a slight wave to get the guard’s attention. He turned his head, and after swallowing, he rolled his seat to get a better look at the group.

“What is it?” he asked rudely.

“We’re here to see Vlad Masters. He moved here just yesterday,” Dani clarified with a calm voice. 

The guard turned back to his computer, and pulled up a small window on the screen. To Dani, it looked like a planner or a schedule. She saw names and dates with times typed into the small boxes of the schedule. The guard, whose name tag was only slightly visible to the heroine, cleared his throat with a wet cough and scrutinized the schedule. After a moment, he turned back to the group of teens and rested his elbow on the side of the booth, hand dangling. This time, his name tag was in full view. It read: Hal Hughes.

“Guests are only allowed to stay until 8PM, and when I say 8PM, I mean 8PM,” he explained in a half bored half impatient tone. “Guest parking is only permitted if you have a Guest Parking Sticker, and all vehicles must be checked in upon arrival and checked out before leaving.”

“Uh, we don’t own cars. We can’t drive,” Tucker stated.

Hughes looked at Tucker like she had said the most uninteresting thing in the world, as evident by him giving her a slow blink. Then his gaze shifted back to his monitor and he typed in a few keys. The large and impressive looking gates began to open, fanning inward.

“Visiting the Mayor’s house is strictly prohibited unless given expressed permission by the Mayor himself,” Hughes continued. “And walking on the grass results in a 1,500 dollar fine. Enjoy your visit.”

The trio hopped back on their bikes and petalled inside Mayor’s Grove.

“Geez, you would think that he would be a little nicer,” Tucker commented. “And seriously? A 15 hundred dollar fine for walking on some grass? Must be made a gold or something.”

“Its nothing but the usual 1% thinking their worth more than they really are,” Sam said in annoyance.

“Come on Sam, not every rich person is a total snob,” Dani offered.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re not,” Tucker added.

“And Vlad’s pretty cool too,” Dani said, smiling.

“What’s **cool** is that your dad is friends with a freaking billionaire! Why has he been holding out on us?”

“Well Tuck, things between them have been kinda rocky for years,” Dani responded. “Vlad will explain it.”

“By the way, is your dad aware that we’re visiting him today?” Sam asked.

“I told him we were seeing a friend, which isn’t technically a lie,” Dani stated while pointing a finger in the air.  

“Did you not want your dad to know? I thought your dad couldn’t really hate anyone?”

“Its not like that, Tucker. Dad doesn’t hate Vlad. Never did. But like I said, Vlad will explain it.”

“Does he even know that his old college buddy is here, in Amity Park?” Sam inquired.

“I’m sure Vlad will tell him eventually,” Dani said, more to convince herself than Sam and Tucker.

The friends biked down the street and around a corner, finding a dwelling fit for a pompous tycoon; the house was large, about three stories tall. It was surrounded by a lush lawn and well-trimmed bushed shaped like cubes. The building itself was painted a deep navy, reminding Dani of Vlad’s eyes. There was a small porch, upon which sat a white railing and grey brick steps, which matched the chimney. Grey faux shutters adorned each window, giving the house a cozy finish. Just off the yard was a gate that matched the railing, and led to, no doubt, the back yard.

Dani, Tucker, and Sam rode up to the walk way, and hopped off their bikes. They then walked their bikes to the front patio. Dani set her silver bike against the railing that split the steps in half. Tucker and Sam laid their bikes on the ground and followed the ghost girl up to the front door, which was painted to match the faux shutters.

The young heroine felt relieved to have her friends with her. Otherwise, she feared she might act in a very unprofessional matter. Dani worried that if she saw Vlad by herself, she would glomp him or wrap her arms around his broad form and never let go. This way, at lease, she would be able to keep herself under control. Sam and Tucker’s presence would act as an invisible barrier, keeping Dani from doing something totally embarrassing.

 _‘Cause the absolute last thing I need is Vlad finding out I have a crush on him. It would ruin the student-mentor_ _relationship, and any possible friendship we could build._

Dani was also feeling the same bittersweet feeling; giddy but nervous all at once. Half her brain was telling her run away while the other couldn’t help but think of Vlad. In fact, for the last two days, the young girl felt nothing but bittersweet. She was so excited to see the billionaire after their brief separation, which was something she did, in fact, inwardly cringe at. But at the same time, she couldn’t care less. His move was always on her mind, and when she wasn’t anticipating their first in-person conversation, she was waiting for his promised phone call.

The day before, Dani was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, phone in hand. She had practiced with her powers, as she had said she would; as soon as she had gotten home, she went into the privacy of her room and transformed, and then turned intangible and invisible over and over again. She didn’t dare fire any ectoplasmic blasts though, for fear that she would break one of her model rockets.

After this, she flopped onto her twin sized bed, without a clue as to what to do next. And for a couple hours, she lay there, occasionally looking at her cell phone in expectation.

When it finally vibrated, she flipped it open so fast the whole phone nearly flew from her grasp.

“Hi!” she said enthusiastically.

“Hello Danielle,” Vlad replied softly, his voice igniting the butterfly swarm in Dani’s gut.

“So? Are you in Amity Park yet?”

“I am,” he began. “I just arrived at my house, actually. The movers are unloading my things as we speak.”

“I can help you settle in! That is, if you want,” Dani said as she repositioned herself on her bed. Now she was lying on her stomach, kicking her legs back and forth behind her.

“That’s quite alright, little badger,” he chuckled. “You no doubt have homework to attend to. Besides, I should be done with this within a couple of hours.”

“Really? What are you, Superman or something?” she teased with a smirk.

“Not quite, I believe Batman would be more accurate.”

“Right, right. So I’m to assume you brood?”

“Brood and stalk the night, my dear. They’re two of my favorite pass times.”

Dani giggled. “That would explain your ghost form. Vampires do love them some cold nights to stalk their prey in.”

“Indeed they do,” he responded in a slightly sultry tone.

“But I thought you were Batman? Last time I checked, he wasn’t a vampire.”

“He seems like one, though, doesn’t he? All dark and gritty, lonely and conflicted.”

“Conflicted?”

“Well yes. He may seem so certain of himself, but with the life he chose, he no doubt comes face to face with the demons he’d like to ignore. This sort of inner struggle always breeds conflicted emotions and desires.”

“You seem to be speaking from experience,” Dani commented, feeling the previously playful mood slowly slip away.

“Indeed, Danielle, I am.”

The young teenager stopped kicking her legs. Suddenly, she felt like a crushing weight had landed on her chest. Her heart felt heavy, as if **it** were the crushing weight. What sort of experiences did Vlad have? What events in his life could have led to this truly somber atmosphere? Even though they were talking through a phone, Dani felt like they were in the same room, sharing in this drastic change. She wished they were in the same room, so she could provide comfort to him. She also found herself wondering if this was due to do his time in the hospital.

He had mentioned it only briefly, but Dani could tell that it was a horrible time in his life. After all, it created an intense hatred deep inside, all directed at the one who used to be his best friend. Perhaps whenever he brooded, as he claimed to do, he thought back to those painful years. Although, he also claimed that he hated Jack because he robbed him of his chances with Maddie, which was a thought Dani did NOT want to have floating around her mind.

Despite that, it was obviously a bad time for him. The ghost girl wanted to embrace him then, tell him that he was past all that, and that he was in a better position now. She wanted to tell him that he wasn’t alone.

But the words would not come. She continually opened her mouth, but the pressure in her chest only increased and tightened. Tears licked at the sides of her eyelids and Dani could do nothing to stop the flow as it poured from her baby blues.

“Danielle? What’s wrong?” Vlad asked, concern lacing his words.

The ghost girl covered her mouth and attempted to get herself together. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut. The idea of him being alone in a hospital for who knows how long, suffering from the ecto-acne and loneliness, tore her heart to shreds. That crushing weight now felt like knives.

“Danielle? Danielle, are you still there?”

The young heroine removed her hand and cleared her throat, tears still running down her red cheeks.

“Yes! Yes, I’m still here. I didn’t go anywhere.”

“I thought I heard you crying.”

“W-who, me?! Nah, I’m fine!” she asserted, rubbing her eyes dry. “I was just---uh---I heard my dad do something down in the lab and it distracted me.”  

“Danielle,” Vlad said in a near whisper.

“Y-yes?” Dani replied, rubbing only one eye and sniffling.

“Remember what I said the other day? How I asked you not to lie to me? Please, Danielle, don’t lie to me, ever. Don’t keep anything from me. If something is bothering you, please tell me.”

The heroine felt like crying all over again. His kindness, she was sure, would kill her faster than any of the world’s really deadly illnesses. But he was also being cruel, acting so sweetly when she felt for him so.

 _How can I keep my distance emotionally when he’s this kind? How can I keep it together when he acts so gentle_? _How am I supposed to keep him from finding out how I feel when he says things like that?!_

Dani blinked away the remnants of her tears and smiled, trying to overpower the longing that was growing deep in her very being.

“I promise. I won’t lie to you anymore.”

“So why were you crying?” he asked gently. 

She sniffed. “I was sad. Sad that you had to endure so many years in a hospital all by yourself. It must have been really, really horrible.”

“Well, where did that come from?” he laughed softly, no doubt trying to lighten the mood.

“Because earlier, when we were talking about Batman and being conflicted, you said you were speaking from experience, so that’s what I assumed you were talking about.”

_And I want to tell you so much, but I can’t, unless I reveal my feelings for you._

“Well, I cannot deny that those years were not easy for me, but I have moved passed them now. Those years are in the past. They don’t affect me anymore.”

“I just want you to know one thing,” Dani started, took a deep breath, then continued. “You’re not alone. O.K.? You’re not alone, not as long as I’m here.”

Dani’s heart pounded in her ears. She wasn’t sure if that was safe to say; she didn’t want him to learn the truth about her feelings. But she felt she had to say it. She wanted him to know it, even if it meant risking their fledgling relationship. The heroine wanted Vlad to know that he had her in his corner, forever and always.

When she didn’t hear a response, panic flooded Dani’s mind. Was it too soon to say after all? Did he suspect something?

“Danielle, I appreciate that, I really do, but you don’t need to worry. I’m alright. For now, you should stay focused on controlling your powers.”

Vlad’s words shocked her. Far more than if he had just shot her down right then and there. Although, in a way, it felt like he had. She knew he wasn’t trying to sound dismissive, but that was exactly how it came off as. She lay there with slightly wide eyes and a slightly agaped mouth. Now the tears felt like coming again, but out of sadness at the rejection.

“Well, the movers need me, so I have to go. I’ll let you know when I’m settled in.”

“O--O.K.”

“Goodbye, little badger,” he said warmly.

“Bye…”she paused, and waited for the click from the other end. When one didn’t come, she lifted an eyebrow and sat up.

“Vlad?”

“Yes?”

“You’re…you’re still there.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

She heard a deep sigh from the other end, and quickly felt that familiar chill down her spine that she was growing to love. Why hadn’t he hung up like the last time? What was he waiting for?

“I’m sorry, Danielle, but something doesn’t feel right. I don’t want to leave things like this.”

“What do you mean?”

She could hear the delicate crunch of grass and assumed Vlad was walking. Maybe away from the movers?

“Forgive me for being blunt, but I sense that all is not well on your end. You’re still down, and I don’t want to make you feel abandoned. You implied that you would be here for me, so it is only natural I do that same.”

“R-really?” Dani felt a small smile creep up to her lips.

“Danielle, perhaps I was a bit hasty earlier. I’m truly flattered by your words. I was caught off guard. I did not expect you to declare something so…personal.”

Panic surged through her veins. “W-well…I just wanted you to make sure you knew you had someone to depend on. You’re helping me, so I want to return the favor.”

“I see. So it was only out of obligation, eh?”

“W-what? No! Well, I mean, kinda, but in a good way! But I mean, is that kind of thing ever really in a bad way? What I mean is---”

“I’m joking, little badger. No need to tear your hair out.”

“Oh…R-right,” Dani murmured while blushing.

“I’m honored to have you in my corner, Danielle. More than you know. And you should know that I will be in yours, always.”

Dani nodded vigorously, smiling from ear to ear. “Sounds good to me!”

After that heartfelt conversation, Dani was ready to prove her words. The young heroine stood on the porch with a determined smile, despite that fact that the butterflies were more intense (which was most likely also due to their intimate phone call).

The girl rang the doorbell and then placed her arms in front of her, putting one hand over the other, forming a V with her arms. Her forearms pressed against her “ladies” slightly, squishing them closer together, something that was very obvious with the thin red t-shirt she wore. Since it was a little warmer today, Dani hadn’t bothered with her hoodie, and opted for a thin plain shirt in order to stay comfortable.

The grey door opened, and the well-dressed Vlad Masters stood beyond the threshold. Once again, he was clad in his black suit and red cravat, with his shiny shoes finishing the elegant rich-and-loving-it look. Just as last time, his brilliant silver hair was tied back into a low pony tail, reminding Dani of a unicorn’s tail.

He smiled sweetly at the young heroine, meeting her eyes. Dani did not feel an oppressive gaze, nor a haunting predatory look. Rather, this smile mirrored that last one she saw; the kind visage that he displayed back at the reunion.

“Danielle, it’s good to see you again. These are you friends, yes? Ms. Foley and Mr. Manson?”

“You can call me Tucker, Mr. Masters,” Tucker stated with a friendly smile.

“And Sam is fine,” the goth offered, also with a smile.

“Very well, then you may call me Vlad. Please, come inside.”

With a wave of his arm, he welcomed the three teens into his new home. After he shut the door, they all walked into a circular foyer with a magnificent curved staircase. The billionaire led them down the hall to a lounge; one with a fire place, and wall to ceiling shelves packed with books surrounding it. The room was dimly light, similar to Vlad’s office back in his castle. There were two couches in the center of the room, one with its back to the fire place. They were forest green in color, with plush black pillows decorating the cushions. A red rug sat under the glass coffee table, covering only a small portion of the beautiful hardwood floor.   

“Wow, your really did unpack fast,” Dani commented.

Vlad smirked. “It is as I told you, I work quickly.”

“So Mr. Mast---Vlad, Dani was telling us that you’ve known her parents since you were in college. What must have that been like?” Tucker said.

“Indeed, I have known Maddie and Jack for many years now. We worked together on an independent project concerning ghosts,”

“No foolin’?”

Vlad nodded, with a neutral expression. “Jack and Maddie were interesting in building a ghost portal, and we collaborated and created a proto portal in one of our school’s engineering labs. They were both fascinated with the supernatural and wanted to learn all they could. I wasn’t too interested myself, but I decided to humor them.”

“Sounds like Dani’s dad was the same then as he is now,” Sam said, taking a seat on one of the couches. Tucker joined her, and Dani sat on the other couch, the one facing the fireplace.

“Yes, he was just as boisterous then,” Vlad stated.

“Dani also told us that you two have had a rocky relationship. She said you would explain it,” Tucker added.

The young girl looked up at Vlad. “I didn’t want to tell them first. I thought disclosing something like that would be unfair to you if I did it.”

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks.

“Thank you, Danielle, that means a lot,” Vlad said with a delicate smile. “Unfortunately, Jack made an inexcusable mistake. Instead of applying the proper solution into the proto filtrator, he added diet soda, and once he activated the portal, I was assault by a wave of ghost zone energy. As a result, I was infected with ecto-acne; an atrocious and quite infectious disease. I had to spend over a decade in the hospital as they ran excruciating tests on me. It was only after a few years that I learned I had…developed certain abilities.”

Sam and Tucker looked concerned; Tucker’s mouth was agape, eyes sad, and Sam stared at Vlad with a worried expression. Dani had been following Vlad as he spoke, for he had walked over to the fireplace, his back to them. He had told her that none of this affected him anymore, but she could tell that that was a lie.

_If I’m not supposed to lie to you, how come you can lie to me?_

Dani felt like pouting, but immediately abandoned that whim when Vlad turned back around. He looked directly into her azure eyes, communicating something that the young girl didn’t quite understand. She knew this much; that he was feeling something strong, and he wanted her to see that.

“During my time in the hospital,” the billionaire continued, averting his eyes from Dani’s. “I discovered that Jack’s blunder had granted me unparalleled capabilities, ones that allowed me to do what many could not; all, except for young Danielle.”

Sam cocked his head to the side. “Wait, do you mean---”

“Indeed,” Vlad stated, cutting him off. “I am just like Danielle; a half ghost.”

Tucker’s mouth fell open, her jaw practically at the floor. “No way! Is he kidding?”

“Nope,” Dani chirped.

“So, let me get this straight,” Sam began, raising an eyebrow. “You acquired ghost powers from a lab accident, and that’s why you don’t get along with Mr. Fenton anymore?”

Vlad sent the goth an indifferent gaze. “Indeed, Mr. Manson”.

“But we’re gonna work on that!” the young heroine chimed in. “Vlad and I talked about it, and we’re going to get him to be good friends with dad again.”

Tucker crossed her arms. “Based on what went down, I’m assuming that’s not going to be easy.”

Dani glanced at the billionaire, hoping to hear disagreement. Vlad, after a moment, met her expecting baby blues. His own arms had crossed early in the conversation, but he did not appear off-putting. Instead, he looked contemplative.

Then, the teenager witnessed his navy orbs trail down just a fraction, and immediately felt self-conscious. Then she too crossed her arms, hiding how her shirt hugged her breasts.

_Why did I wear this today?! Why did I to pick the THINEST shirt I own?! Argh! He probably thinks I’m a hussy or something! I bet he thinks I look like a typical teenaged girl who wants attention! I should have worn something else!_

To hide her embarrassment, and her “offending appearance”, Dani grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her chest. She didn’t dare look up at Vlad now, believing that if she did, she would break out in a furious blush.  

“Indeed, it will be no simple task, putting all that anger aside,” Vlad contested, looking away from Dani again and facing Tucker. “However, Danielle’s right; it’s time to let go of the past and strive to rekindle my friendship with Jack Fenton.”

“No offense Mr. Masters, but that sounded rehearsed,” Sam commented while raising his eyebrows.

The billionaire shook his head and sighed. Then he walked over to the only empty seat left in the room---the one next to Dani---and sat down. He looked at her, still hugging the pillow, and smiled. The young heroine laughed nervously and looked down, in an attempt to hide her reddening features.

But Vlad noticed.

_She is no doubt lamenting on her choice to shirt for today. I can understand her regret, but it certainly doesn’t offend me._

Then Vlad looked at the young heroine’s friends. Though Danielle had never described them to him, they were almost exactly what he had expected; two other social outcasts with their own oddities and quirks. Tucker Foley, for instance, appeared to be passionate about technology, as evident by the PDA sticking out of her cargo pockets. The device was well kept, with nary a scratch or dent to be seen. It was also this year’s latest model, which had state-of-the-art navigation and tracking features, fingerprint scanning and facial recognition software, and 10 more video game options than the last model. Only a true tech-enthusiast would desire this type of device.

Sam Manson too, fit into the social outcast mold. A goth with ideals residing in the counter-culture category, as seen by as his graphic black T-shirt that read “Meat is Murder”, he was most likely a self-imposed “individual” who could see all that was wrong with society and was bent and determined to fix it without really knowing anything. The older ghost remembered kids like these back in college; they thought they knew all the answers, and they were the only ones who could see the truth, while everyone else was a sheep being used by “the man”.

He never cared for those people.

_This is the one I was worried about? Now I feel a bit foolish. I needn’t be concerned with a kid like this; you can’t compare the two of us._

Despite this, Vlad couldn’t help the jealously that had started to build when he and Dani had their last phone call. When the young heroine had mentioned she had a male friend, Vlad grew concerned, and a bit envious. Mr. Manson, no doubt, knew many things about the younger half ghost that he did not. The idealistic teen probably knew all of Dani’s secrets, ups and downs, things she liked, things she hated, and who knew what else. They shared memories; times they spent together, placing they when together, holidays they celebrated with one another, and went to school together. Sadly, Vlad had no shared experiences with his little badger. However, he had **one** thing over Sam Manson---he truly **understood** Dani. He sympathized with her plight; her struggles and insecurities regarding her ghost powers. He had experienced this all before 20 years ago. Vlad understood the desire to be better, the wish to control these awesome powers, and it was those urges, in fact, that got him to be the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone in the first place.

Vlad glanced back at Dani again, believing that in the end, he had more of a chance than Sam Manson. After all, he was older, more mature, and had more life experience. He vowed that he would not loose to a mere teenager.

“So anyway, Vlad,” Tucker began. “You’ve been a ghost for a long time now. Has there ever been a time where you have had a strange urge?”

The businessman turned to the computer geek and cocked his head in confusion.

“Strange urge?”

Dani whipped her head up to look at her friend, adopting a mortified expression. She couldn’t believe Tucker would ask something like that now.

_Why did she have to ask that?? **I** don’t even know what it is yet! I mean, I know this urge is for a **person** but that’s beside the point! I hope that this isn’t some ghost things, ‘cause then Vlad will know about my “needing” someone and that just doesn’t sound right no matter how you spin it! _

Vlad appeared to contemplate this for a moment, and then looked about at Tucker.

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to,” he responded.

“What I mean is; an urge that you can’t identify. Like, a want for something but you don’t know what for.”

“Well, I can’t say I’ve experienced that, no. I always know what I want,” he said while looking at the young heroine. “And I always find the means to acquire it.”

Sam watched Vlad with great scrutiny. His eyes followed the billionaire’s gaze and started to wonder about the odd older man. Dani claimed he was alright, but now the goth couldn’t be too sure. There was something about him that Sam couldn’t name certainly but didn’t like.

Dani then abruptly stood and brushed the nonexistent dust from her knees.

“Well, I think that’s enough questions for now, don’t you guys think? ‘Cause I think so. Anyone hungry? I know I am! How ‘bout pizza?”

“Actually, Dani,” Sam started, glancing at the young heroine. “I was curious to know more about Vlad’s ghost powers. I was wondering about his process for controlling them, and how strong he is.”

The older man turned to Sam, suspicion in his eyes. “You mean, how threatening?”

Both Tucker and Dani looked confused, looking back and forth between Vlad and Sam. Though Dani wasn’t sure, she sensed that something was starting with these two.

_Why do I get the feeling they’re gonna try to one up each other?_

“I assure you, Mr. Manson, I pose no threat to Danielle. I simply wish to tutor her with regard to her abilities,” the billionaire offered with a politician’s smile.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Sam began in mock geniality. “I know you only have Dani’s best interests at heart.”

“Indeed I do, Mr. Manson.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

“I’m delighted that you’re glad.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at the older half ghost, and Vlad returned the favor. For Dani and Tucker, who had no idea where the sudden intensity came from, felt the previous mood fade away. The room had a much more challenging atmosphere then before, with both the bystanders observing the spontaneous staring competition.

Then the young girl cleared her throat, startling the two. They both looked up at Dani, who rose an eyebrow.

“Should we leave the two of you alone?” she asked.

“No no, everything is just fine,” Vlad replied, sharply pulling his collar down while smiling. “I think perhaps Mr. Manson was worried whether or not my training regiment would be too much for you to handle in your current state.”

Sam turned from them all and glared. “Sure, that’s it,” he muttered.

Vlad rose, tightening his cravat as he did. “I’m sorry to say that we must end this meeting here, children. I have some work I must attend to, but please, do feel free to stop by again.”

With that, Sam stood and headed for the door, stopping only to regard his friends.

“Well, you heard him, lets go.”

“But…” Dani looked up at Vlad, straight into his navy orbs. She didn’t want to leave just yet. She wanted to talk to him for a little while longer, to hear his voice and to just be around him. Even just standing next to him, she felt elated.

_Man, crushes are embarrassing._

Tucker nodded. “Sure thing Vlad, it’s cool. By the way, you **gotta** tell me your secret; How did you get this stinkin’ rich?”

The tycoon laughed. “That, my dear, is a well-kept secret. But I **can** tell you this much; it wasn’t difficult in the slightest.”

“Yeah?” Tucker asked with optimism in her eyes. Vlad patted her on the shoulder before putting his arms behind his back. Then he led the trio to the front door, listening as Tucker talked excitedly to Dani about her training; how it was cool to have someone like Vlad Masters in her corner. The billionaire smirked to himself in silence agreement.

Dani, though just as excited (if not more so) as Tucker, was also feeling a nearly crushing disappointment at having to leave. She understood that Vlad had work to do, and that was really important, but she couldn’t help feeling a little selfish. She had waiting for what felt like an eternity for him to move to Amity Park, only to have to say goodbye for now.

_O.K., maybe “eternity” is being a bit dramatic. But still._

When Vlad opened the front door, Sam wasted no time in heading out. He turned over his shoulder and called to the others from his bike.

“It was nice meeting you, Mr. Masters, but we have things to do too.”

“Yes, of course. Who knows what kind of wild and crazy things you kids have planned for the remainder of the day?”

Tucker blinked. “Uh, homework.”

“Well, certainly. Good to know you’re taking your education seriously,” Vlad responded almost awkwardly.

“Nice save,” Dani mumbled, smiling. Tucker hopped down the steps to her bike with the young heroine in toe, but as soon as Dani reached the second step, her ghost sense went off. Dani looked around, but didn’t see anything. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the sky, and suddenly caught sight of a blue skinned ghost with a green mohawk and sunglasses. He was carrying a green skull shaped guitar and what looked like a large stereo. He was also dressed in all black, and wearing combat boots. Dani’s baby blues followed the ghost until it was over the skyscrapers of downtown Amity Park.

“Yo Dani, what’s up?” Tucker called while straddling her bike. Sam, who was already on his and ready to ride, looked over as well.

“Looks like we’ll have delay our homework plans.”

“Ghost?” Sam asked.

“Yup, and one that looks like he’s ready to rock this town right into the Ghost Zone.”

“Will you be needing some assistance?” Vlad offered, putting a supportive hand on Dani’s shoulder.

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Sam interjected. “Dani is perfectly capable of handling this with just the two of us.”

“Besides, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your work.”

_But I’m really flattered you asked, though._

“Very well. Good luck,” the older man nodded with a smile, the kind that melted Dani’s heart.

“Right then, lets go get some!” Tucker announced. Then Dani grabbed her bike and the trio rode down the walkway and onto the street. Vlad watched as the teenagers peddled out of sight, and sighed, wishing his little badger had taken him up on his offer. However, he could sense that Sam Manson had issued a challenge of his own back in the house, one that stated; “I don’t trust you, and if you hurt Dani in anyway, I will make sure you never see her again”. It was an unspoken threat, and one that Vlad would not forget. After all, he wasn’t about to allow some teenaged outcast scare him away from her.

“Mark my words, **Mr. Manson** , Danielle is mine, and I will not lose another woman I love to **anyone** again.”


	2. Chapter 2

The trio rode into downtown Amity Park, where they saw huge crowds of screaming teenagers, waving their arms and holding large signs saying, “I Luv U” and “Prom?” and various other things. They were all dressed very strangely; large false blue wigs shaped like flames, black eye makeup that was drawn down the cheek bones---on **both** the guys and girls, black nails (which Sam was used to, but not on so many people) and black t-shirts with the name “Ember” written on the front. Even stranger still, however, was the sere number of teens out front of the CD and record store. It had to be every single kid from Casper High, including the nerds, band geeks, and loners, and goths. All the stereotypes were standing next to one another, shouting and yelling about the same thing. They were all united; it was almost beautiful.

But this outcome went against the high school hierarchy.

Meaning, something was majorly wrong here.

The trio got off their bikes and set them aside in an alley. After they emerged they entered the crowd, trying to find out why---and **how** \---this was happening in the first place. Sam looked around, his purple eyes scanning the crowd. When he saw Star standing in close proximity to a well known math geek, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“O.K., we need to find out what’s going on here.”

“Totally, this is just too weird. Do you know who I just saw talking to each other??” Tucker said with astonishment oozing from her tone.

“This can’t be a coincidence,” Dani proclaimed. “Seeing that ghost, only to be lead to this? We need to get inside that store.”

“Agreed,” Sam replied while nodding.

“But **how**? We can’t even make it past the fire hydrant!” Tucker asserted.

“Uh, Tuck? Have you forgotten?” Dani asked with a smirk.

“Oh…yeah,” the geek replied awkwardly.

Then the young heroine ducked, making sure she was out of everyone’s sight. That’s when she transformed; the white rings appeared and changed her into Dani Phantom. Before turning invisible, she reached for Tucker and Sam’s arms, and then flew up and over the crowd, which appeared to be growing. Now, even young adults were joining in, screaming the name that was plastered on everyone’s chests; “Ember! Go Ember! Ember! We love you, Ember!”

“Ember?” Dani muttered.

“I’ve never heard of her before,” Sam noted.

“Me neither, yet everyone is acting like she’s The Beatles or something.”

“Uh guys, do you have any idea how weird it is to hear you, but not **see** you?” Tucker asked.

“Not now, Tucker,” Sam said annoyed.

“Hey, I **know** you just rolled your eyes then!”

Dani sighed, and as she was about to fly into the building, she saw a tall cardboard cut-out of the suddenly popular idol. She had flaming blue hair, the same black eye makeup; a small curl under her right eye and a straight line under her left, purple lipstick, a black off-shoulder top and one long black glove with matching tights, accompanied with grey combat boots and matching belt. Over her shoulder, she held a purple electric guitar decorated with blue flames. She also looked very pale, almost grey in color.

_I wonder if she’s a ghost too?_

After scrutinizing the cut out, Dani took her friends into the building, where they were confronted with more “Ember”. The inside looked like the star had thrown up; her name, her face, and her aesthetic were **everywhere**.

The young heroine drifted near the ceiling, taking in the Ember overload. Then her green eyes found the ghost she saw earlier, only this time, he was in the company of three other band members; one of the them was tall, the other short, and they both had blue skin. The tall one wore a ripped white shirt with red trim and a red plaid kilt with blue leggings. His hair was long and colored purple, and at the top of his head sat a red bandana. Like Mohawk, Kilt wore shades, but carried a magenta electric guitar, and wore grey combat boots. Shorty, on the other hand, had a baseball cap, backwards, and uneven teeth. He was dressed in a red shirt and jeans, as well as black combat boots, and he too wore sunglasses.

“Wearing shades indoors… **kinda** douchey,” commented Tucker.

“Focus, Tucker,” Dani ordered. “We’ve got to find out what this ‘Ember’ is planning. She’s got ghosts in her band, which means she’s likely a ghost herself.”

“Looks that way,” Sam affirmed.

“Plus, her cut-out on the roof, she didn’t’ exactly look ‘lively’.”

“Hey neither do I, but am I a ghost?” Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Dani pondered that for a moment. “Got point. But still, I have a hunch she’s not human.”

They flew around the store, sticking to the ceiling for the first few minutes. Then Dani drifted down to the floor, and let go of Sam and Tucker, thus turning them visible again.

“You guys go look in the back. I’ll stay here and ask those guys a few ‘questions’.”

“Good plan, dude,” Tucker agreed with a thumbs-up at her invisible friend. Once the goth and computer geek headed to the back, Dani flew over to the band and made herself visible.

“Hey there, you guys maybe wanna tell me what’s going on here?”

Though they looked up at her, they did not respond. Instead, a disembodied voice answered.

“I could ask the same thing, dipstick.”

Suddenly, the lady of the hour appeared in front of the young heroine, wearing a smirk. She held her guitar over her shoulder, with her gloved hand over the cords. Her bare arm was at her hip, and even though she was hovering, she was leaning to the side, mirroring the body language of the typical sassy idol.

“Well, I gotta ask; what’s up with the huge group of teens outside?”

“What? A ghost can’t have a bunch of screaming fans who love her music?” Ember responded smugly.

“That depends,” Dani said sharply. “What do you want? Ghosts don’t generally interact with humans unless its for some personal goal, and those goals don’t tend to be very good.”

“Good for who, exactly?”

Dani narrowed her eyes. Based on the way she was acting, the young heroine seriously doubted Ember wasn’t up to something. Besides that, she hadn’t even heard of her, but everyone outside was acting like she was huge superstar. Dani knew she wasn’t one for following popular culture (unless it was Humpty Dumpty), but this was way too sudden.

“Now, would you mind waiting outside with everyone else? We have some more prep to get to,” Ember said, turning her back slightly.

“Sorry, but I’m not here for an autograph.”

Ember looked over her shoulder. “Oh, I get it. You’re the exception to rule; you’re the goody-to-shoes ghost who’s gonna put a damper on my party.”

“So what is it, then? World domination? Because seriously, you evil ghosts need to stop picking the same goal; its getting kinda predictable.”

Ember turned fully to Dani, her smirk widening. “Lets see if you can kill **this** music, baby.”

Ember hit a note on her guitar, launching a giant pink music note in Dani’s direction. The ghost girl just narrowly dodged, but then Ember turned a small diel on her instrument, switching from the red music note to the blue flame. After this, she hit the note again, only this time a wall of fire soared from the guitar. The young heroine gasped, and turned intangible. The flames went right through, making Dani to sigh in relief. Ember’s smirk faded into a frown, and then she turned intangible herself. She flew straight into the fire and grabbed Dani by the collar. Ember threw Dani up and out of the blue blaze, causing the young girl to yelp.

She slammed into the ceiling, her back creating a Dani-shaped indent. She shook her head in an attempt to regain composure, only to be set upon by another attack. Ember had turned the diel again, and now a big green fist was coming Dani’s way. The fist collided with the ghost girls body, sending her through the ceiling and into the air.

 

**********

 

Tucker and Sam were snooping around the back room, scanning the shelves and boxes. From the start, they hadn’t found anything incriminating. Although, they weren’t really sure what they were looking for. In fact, the only thing Tucker found was that this search was entirely pointless. She stretched her arms up and then looked to Sam.

“Look dude, all the action is gonna be with those ghosts out front. We should go and help Dani out.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Sam said, turning to face Tucker. “I mean, there’s **nothing** in here.”

“Yeah, and usually when people have something to hide, like plans for taking over the world, they usually don’t leave them around for people to find, and they usual don’t tell you, either.”

“Unless you’re Technus,” Sam reminded, smirking.

“Oh yeah. For a Master of Technology, guy’s not very bright.”

The two were about to leave, when they heard a very loud cord, and then what sounded like a crash. Panicked, Sam threw open the back door and witnessed Ember fly through a person-sized hole in the ceiling. Tucker pushed passed Sam and her eyes landed on the same sight.

“That doesn’t look good.”

“Dani!” Sam cried. The goth raced for the stairs leading to the roof, with Tucker at his heels. The stairwell wasn’t very well lit, and the steps were steep, causing Tucker to fall behind after just a few minutes. She was panting and sweating, muttering under her breath something along the lines of: “Why isn’t there ever an elevator in these situations?” Sam, on the other hand, was razor focused. Sure, he could feel his lungs trying to kill him, but he wasn’t about to let Ember hurt his friend. He wasn’t going to let Dani down; he swore it.

_I’m coming Dani! Just hang on!_

Tucker stopped halfway up the stairs, bending over and placing her hands on her knees. She was panting quite loudly, which alerted Sam. The goth looked over his shoulder.

“Tucker, come on! We have to hurry!”

“I know I know! I just…can’t…feel my legs…” she said in between breaths. “I don’t think I can make it.”

“But we have to keep going!” he urged.

“Just go on without me! I’ll catch up!” Tucker advised.

Sam paused, considering his options. On the one hand, he didn’t feel right leaving Tucker like this, but at the same time, Dani was in trouble and needed his help. He knew that Dani could handle herself most of the time, but it looked like Ember was presenting quite the problem for her. Sam theorized that her guitar was more than just a rock n’ roll instrument. It was mostly likely her weapon, and she was probably using it to influence all those teens outside. If she had that much power, then Dani couldn’t possibly do this alone.

“Alright, but I’ll come back!” Sam shouted as he continued his sprint up the stairs.

“Don’t bother! I’ll be fine!” Tucker reassured, once again, in between breaths.

The goth furrowed his brow in determination. He may not have had ghost powers, but nothing was going to keep him from protecting Dani. If he could get Ember’s guitar away from her, perhaps, the ghost girl could land a finishing blow and end this before it gets really ugly.

At last, Sam reached the roof access door. He wrenched it open and saw Dani facing off with Ember just in front of the giant cut-out. The young heroine was frowning, and looked a little worse for wear; her jumpsuit was torn in places and she had a large bruise on her right cheek. None the less, she still stood, raising her fists. Those fists, in fact, where illuminated with ghost energy. Then she launched an ectoplasmic energy blast straight at Ember, who dodged with ease. She flew up into the air and rocketed back down, playing another note, which sent four fists this time. The young heroine rolled out of the way of one, but the other three landed; her stomach, chest, and head were hit, causing Dani to cry out in pain. The blows were akin to fighting a boxer.

Ember laughed and fired another attack from her guitar; purple ripples hurdled down at the weakened ghost girl, and the next thing Sam knew, her friend was flying backward and slamming into the cut-out, rocking it as a result. The attacked debilitated the poor thing even more, and suddenly she changed back into Dani Fenton. Then, both Dani and the cardboard idol fell.

“DANI!!”

The ghost girl held on to the cut-out as it plummeted, but at the last moment, the decent was halted; the giant Ember hit the rim of the roof, stopping it in it’s tracks. However, it titter-tottered, alerting Dani and Sam that any more weight on Dani’s side would cause it to fall.

From the roof, Dani and Sam could hear the teens again. Their screams and shouts of admiration echoed from the streets below. It appeared to them both that they were either entirely oblivious as to what was going on above them, or they didn’t care. If the latter was the case, they had another big problem. The first, of course, being that Dani was dangling over the edge of a building that was at least 30 feet high.

“Dani!” Sam shouted. “Go ghost again! Get outta there!”

White rings appeared around her midsection, but then fizzled out. The young heroine looked up at Sam, panicked.

“I can’t! Ember must have short circuited my powers!”

“You bet I did, baby,” Ember confirmed, slowly drifting down onto the roof. “Face it, dipstick, you can’t stop me. You hear them, don’t you?”

Dani looked behind her at the crowd below. Now there were even News vans and anchors with cameramen; all of them chanting Ember’s name as they filmed.

“Every time they chant my name, I get stronger, and tonight, once I broadcast my concert live, people will be saying my name all over the whole frickin’ world!”

“So that’s it,” Sam began, realization in his tone. “Your power doesn’t come from your guitar, it comes from people adoring you!”

“Got that right. And soon, the world planet will adore me!” she proclaimed. “And there’s nothing you can do about it, kiddies.”

“I don’t think so!” Sam declared. “Once Dani gets her powers back, it’ll be curtains for you, Ember!”

The ghostly idol let out a bark. “Ha! As if that’s even a threat. With them chanting over and over again, you could be the Ghost King and still not be able to touch me.”

The young heroine adopted unpleasant expression. glaring daggers at Ember.

_How can I stop her if I don’t have my powers? She’s having a concert **tonight**! I have to stop her here! _

Then it occurred to her.

_Vlad!_

_I may not be able to stop her, but Vlad certainly can! I just need to call him._

Dani reached into her jeans pocket, feeling the cool surface of her flip phone with her fingertips. But her movement caused the cardboard cut-out to titter totter again. The ghost girl instinctually grabbed the sides of the cut-out, holding on for dear life.

_Argh! I need to go a little slower._

And she did just that. She reached her hand into her pocket with a snail’s speed. But since she was moving in such a manner, her brain had time to assault her with negative thoughts concerning her decision.

_Sam assured him I could handle this. Won’t he be disappointed?_

_No, that’s stupid. This is why he’s here!_

_But won’t it look bad? Calling him so soon after his arrival?_

_So what? He told me that he was here to help me. It doesn’t matter that its literally days after he moved in._

_Doesn’t it?_

_No it doesn’t! Besides, he can show me a thing or too at the same time. It would be a good thing!_

_But won’t he see me as inferior? Weaker?_

_No! He doesn’t see me that way! I know that. I’m his student, his protégé!_

_A child._

_Wait…_

_A child he has to look after._

_No._

_A child who can’t even handle herself against Ember._

_No!_

_A child he has to teach because she doesn’t know better. A child who’s a lot younger than him._

_But that’s not…_

_Remember what he said? Back at his place? He called us “children”. **Plural**. _

_So?? Who cares?_

_Not only will he be disappointed, but he’ll only see me as child. What am I saying? He **already** sees me that way. _

_But!_

_Have I forgotten that he’s old enough to be my **dad**?? It’s just not possible! _

_I don’t care! I won’t stop liking him!_

_Even if it hurts?_

_Even if it hurts! Besides, it’s not like I was gonna tell him anyway!_

_He’ll only ever see me as a child anyway, so it’s not like he would ever feel the same way._

_I know that! I don’t expect anything!_

_So, should I call him?_

_I DON’T KNOW!_

The young girl shook her head vigorously, trying to silence those thoughts. Tears licked at the corners of her eyes, so she shut them in order to keep them from flowing. Now was not the time to be emotionally conflicted, but her stupid adolescent brain couldn’t help but make things worse. She was facing an enemy, and the last thing Dani needed was for Ember to pick up on her weakness. So, she sat up as straight as possible and opened her eyes again, focusing her gaze back to the ghostly rock star.

The chants continued, and Ember soaked it all in; her ponytail surged, resembling a growing fireball.

“Dani!” Sam called. “Don’t move, I’m coming over there!”

Ember noticed Sam as he sprinted across the rooftop. She looked amused, watching the goth teen climb over the rim and get on all fours on the cut-out.

“Aw, how sweet. The boyfriend helps out his damsel in distress,” she remarked while grinning.

“I’m not her boyfriend!” Sam stated as he looked over his shoulder at Ember. His tone sounded firm, but with hints of uncertainty.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Dani cried out. What a ludicrous thought! Sam? Her boyfriend?

_Now **that’s** impossible. _

“No need to be so modest, kiddies. I mean, they say teen love never lasts, right? So, you’d better bask in it now, before it fades.”

“Sam is not my boyfriend! He’s my **best friend**!”

“Dani’s right! I’m not---”

Ember turned the diel on her guitar once again, switching from the green skull to the pink heart.

“I think you two could use a wake-up call. How about a little love song to clear the air?” The ghostly musician hit the cord, and pink waves flew from the guitar, surrounded by little love hearts. The young heroine gasped, and tried to concentrate her powers.

But to no avail.

For the time being, Ember had completely nullified Dani’s ghost powers.

_Oh crud! Sam!_

Dani reached out for her goth friend, grabbing him by the arm.

“Look out!”

The pink wave of energy washed over them like barreling winds. The force was strong enough to make Dani’s grip on Sam’s arm weaken, and thus ended up severing her hold. The ghost girl was blown back toward the end of the cut-out, and closer to the unforgiving street below. The girl shrieked, and slipped.

Now she was hanging off the edge, her upper half clinging to her feeble perch. Sam’s face appeared horrified; his eyes wide and mouth agape. He tried to reach for Dani, but his gesture caused the cardboard idol to rock almost violently. It was then that Sam realized that his weight was counter-acting Dani’s own. If he moved, they would both go crashing to earth.

“Dani! Hold on! I’ll figure something out!”

“No! Just stay where you are!”

“I can’t do that! I promised to never let you down!”

“Yeah, but you would **actually** let me down if you moved! And not in a pretty way!”

The goth grabbed his head and shut his eyes in frustration. He shook his head as well, mirroring a distressed animal.

“But I swore! I swore to always be there for you! I won’t let anything hurt you, Dani! I promise!”

“Sam! I really appreciate that, more than you know, but right now, we’re kinda in a situation!”

Sam peered at his dangling friend, opening his eyes. But they didn’t look normal; his previously purple eyes were now pulsing pink love hearts.

His face looked determined, despite this obviously supernatural change. Dani knew that Ember’s attack was to blame, but she had no idea what to expect. And she certainly didn’t expect Sam’s reply: “No matter what, Dani, I will protect you!”

_Protect me? But isn’t that my job?_

Then Sam starting inching his way toward the young heroine. This earned the goth teen a frightened expression.

Dani held out an arm, trying to block Sam’s progress. “No stop! Any further and we’ll fall!”

“I’ve already fallen,” he began, looking right into Dani’s eyes. “I’m not afraid of it, anymore.”

His face was calm, kind, a complete contrast to his earlier lament. He inched forward still, which caused the cut-out to slip slowly off the roof’s rim.

Ember bellowed. “Quite the knight in shining armor, isn’t he? And soon, you’ll return his efforts, and fall together into the crowd. And hey! Maybe you’ll take out some pathetic humans alone the way!”

Dani glared at the ghostly musician. “I thought you needed all the voices you could get?”

“It won’t really matter after tonight,” she said coolly.  

“Why you---!” Dani tried to pull herself up, but only served to weaken her hold on the cut-out, causing her to slip. Instinctually, she tightened her grip, but one of her arms slid off, leaving it dangling at her side.

Ember’s attack was beginning to fade, meaning that wind it created was also fading. Dani felt relieved, as this might give her a chance to climb back up. She reached her free arm up, only to feel her other arms starting to slip.

Gravity was being quite a pain, today.

“Argh! No!” Dani called out to no one in particular.

Ember laughed, and flew over to the end to the building, finally regarding the crowd.

“Alright everyone! Tell me who you love!”

They all chanted her named in unison, which ignited Ember’s ponytail. The ghost started laughing again, and then played several notes on her guitar, earing her a roaring applause. Then she turned around to Dani and Sam, who was almost at the half way point.

“See you next **fall** , babies,” she stated with a smug visage. She threw down what looked like a small smoke bomb, releasing a blueish green gas, and vanished.

The crowd cheered, clearing still oblivious to the trouble taking place above their heads. Sam was still smiling, his eyes tender and warm. They reminded Dani of the look Vlad gave her.

“Sam! Stop, you’ve got to stay over on your side!” she ordered in panic.

“You know, Dani? I’ve never really realized how beautiful you looked, especially when you’re about to fall of a building.”

“What are you talking about? Sam? Sam! Stay where you are!” she called as the cut-out slid further. Dani started shaking, feeling the strength in her arm about to give. Her heart pounded in her ears, adrenaline rushed through her veins, heating her blood. Sweat pooled in both palms, making her grip even more slippery.

Then she heard what sounded like the door to the roof.

“Sam!”

“Tucker?!” Dani yelled.

“Dani! Holy---are you over the edge?!”

“Yes! Quick; stop Sam!”

“Sam? What are you doing? What’s going on?”

“Ember! I’ll explain once you stop Sam!!!”

Tucker sprinted to the goth, but she just wasn’t quick enough.

The cut-out gave way, sending it as well as the two teenagers over the edge. Tucker reached the roof’s rim and cried out: “SAM!!! DANI!!!”

Sam, still in a lovelorn daze, sighed dreamingly and reached out for Dani. The ghost girl seized Sam by the arm, and tried to will her powers to come back.

_Come on! Come on!! Hurry up already!_

The young heroine let out a scream as she descended, realizing that her end was coming fast. Her powers were useless, and Sam was completely unaware of the gravity of their situation. They were going to die here, with Dani having failed her town, the world, and her friends.

“VLAD!!!” she cried, in one last ditch effort to make it out alive. But would her cries really reach him?

Suddenly, Dani felt an opposing force on her body, stopping her in her tracks. She had shut her eyes so as to not be confronted by the fall. But now, she slowly opened them, hoping that she hadn’t just hit the ground and was scattered everywhere like shattered glass. However, what she saw in front of her relieved her suspicions.

Vlad Plasmius was holding her bridal style, floating 25 feet off the ground. His red orbs looked worried, but calm. Despite that, his embrace was tight, as if his gaze trying to mask an earth splitting apprehension.

Dani nearly sobbed. “You’re here.”

“I’m sorry, little badger. I should have been here sooner,” he empathized.

“No no, it’s O.K. I’m just glad you made it at all. But, how did you know I was in trouble?”

_There’s no way he heard me. Maybe it was some kind of weird ghostly-spectral mind link?_

“I was watching the News as they were reporting a mass public disturbance downtown, and suddenly **you** appeared on screen, hanging from that cut-out.”

“Oh…” disappointment was faint in her tone.

Plasmius rose to meet the roof, and hovered for a moment as he felt some extra weight.

That was when he realized Dani was holding onto Sam’s arm.

He landed on his feet, and set Dani and her companion down. Tucker made a b-line for the young heroine and wrapped her arms around her.

“Oh my gosh I thought you were dead for sure! Thank the flying spaghetti monster you made it!”

“Or, you could thank Vlad?” Dani offered, gesturing toward the older ghost.

The geek glanced at the billionaire and blinked in awe. “So that’s your ghost form? Dude, you look awesome! Totally creepy and ominous looking!”

“Why…thank you,” he responded almost awkwardly.  

Dani smiled at Vlad, suddenly feeling the urge to embrace him as well, but she had to fight it. Her heart soared; knowing that he had come to her rescue. Normally, she was the one doing to saving. Now, **she** was the one who had been saved.

Vlad was her knight in shining armor.

_Well, knight in vampire-garb, but details._

The ghost girl released her hold on Sam once Tucker hugged her, and now Sam was tense, glaring daggers at Plasmius. His arms were crossed, and he stood tall, looking really agro. Dani noticed this and motioned for Tucker to let go. The geek did so, and Dani turned toward her other friend.

“Hey, Vlad saved us, Sam. Don’t you think he deserves a ‘thank you’?” the ghost girl suggested calmly.

_I don’t like this. Sam already didn’t like Vlad for some reason, and now with Ember’s influence, who knows what will happen?_

“I’d thank you,” he began in a challenging tone of voice. “to leave Dani alone.”

Plasmius narrowed his eyes dangerously but did not make a move to harm the teen. Instead, he crossed his own arms and rose an eyebrow.

“I don’t take too kindly to ungrateful brats,” he warned.

“Hey now---” Dani interjected peacefully, but was cut off by Sam.

“I don’t appreciate you trying to muscle in, so back off!”

“‘Muscle in’? Goodness, I didn’t realize Danielle consented to being micromanaged by an insecure and controlling social pariah.”

“Vlad!”

“Dani shouldn’t be around creepy, shady, lonely bachelors with dubious intentions!”

“Sam!”

“Well, I should think that Danielle is capable of determining for herself who she shouldn’t be around, and I can think of one such person right now.”

“Wait a minute, Vlad! Sam’s only saying all this ‘cause---”

“Stay away from her! Or I’ll suck you into the Fenton Thermos and send you deep into the Ghost Zone!”

“No wait, Sam!”

“O.K., **What** is going on here?”

“Not now, Tucker!” Sam and Dani said in unison, at varying tones. Dani was impatient, but definitely a lot more composed than the goth.

Plasmius’s gaze did not falter, but he did regard his little badger. “Pray tell, what **did** happen, Danielle?”

She sighed. “I’ll explain it later, for now we should get outta here. We need to stop Ember.”

“Ember?” Vlad asked.

“Yeah. She’s having a concert tonight that will broadcast worldwide, and when that happens, she’ll be even stronger. She’s the one responsible for the way Sam’s acting.”

“Yes, I’ve heard of Ember McLain. She grows more powerful the more people she has under her control.”

“Then we need to shut down that concert!” Tucker proclaimed.

“Quite,” Plasmius began. “But first, we should leave. I noticed that you didn’t use your powers, Danielle, so I’m assuming you can’t for the moment?”

“Nope. Ember was able to nullify them. I can’t do anything right now.”

“I see. Well, we can address this later on. Let’s get you out of here, first.” Vlad wrapped an arm around Dani, holding her close to his body. Dani’s cheek was flush against the older man’s chest, and immediately her heart started to pound. Sam’s face went red with anger, but before he could protest, Tucker grabbed him and hopped onto Vlad’s back, wrapping her free arm around his neck for support. Then the billionaire took off, carrying Dani tightly so she didn’t fall. His free arm was positioned in front of him, much like Superman. The four of them soared through the mid-afternoon sky, heading somewhere safe to determine their next move.  


	3. Chapter 3

Just after the teens had left, Vlad readied himself for a busy day of reports and conference calls. His move to Amity Park had be so abrupt, his share holders and Board of Executives were quite unhappy with him. The billionaire knew there would be consequences for his hasty relocation, but he couldn’t stand the thought of his little badger spending any more time with this “Sam Manson” without him at least meeting the kid. Sure, he was aware that this jealously was childish, but what could he say? He had lost Maddie; he was **not** going to lose Danielle. Besides, jealously was a normal human---and ghost---emotion, so why should he be ashamed?

Some would say that he was being overly cautious, or even creepy. Some would say that he was being obsessive, and perhaps this was true, but Vlad would be boiled in ectoplasm before he changed his approach. He was determined to keep Dani close to him, and eventually, express his true affections. This, however, would have to wait. After all, it was still much too soon, and Vlad wanted to be sure Dani felt the same way. He didn’t want to be trapped in an unrequited love again.

Letting out a quick exhale, the older man walked over to his new office and opened the door. The room was a little smaller than his old office, but it would do. It was still packed with a few boxes, but he would get back to that later. He strolled over to his desk, letting a hand glide over the surface. He had the piece of woodwork brought from his Wisconsin abode, much like his other furniture, but this desk was most certainly his favorite. He loved how the mahogany shined when polished, he loved how all the drawers where deep and long enough to fit all the necessary items one would need for a desk, and he loved the carved fixtures on the front; the smooth Georgian Knots and weaving lines that adorned its surface.

He also loved how this desk had brought him and Dani together.

She had come looking for a writing utensil, and she had appeared before him, flustered and adorable.

Ever since, it was clear to Vlad just how important the young girl was to him.

Suddenly, he longed to hold her again. He recalled when she stumbled over her own feet and how he caught her. She was warm and delicate, and he wanted nothing more than to embrace her forever. Now, he wanted to feel that warmth once more. He wanted to stroke her long raven hair, caress her soft skin, and hold her close to him.

Vlad had to restrain himself when she was over earlier. When he saw the shirt he was wearing and saw her face after so long, he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her over and over again. This was not the first time, of course, that he wanted to kiss her. In truth, he had been longing to from the beginning. He wanted to do **other** things as well, but that was something he tried not to think about too much, lest he go mad with lust.

The billionaire touched the surface of the desk, repeatedly stroking the spot where Dani had once been close to. He closed his eyes, and remembered her flushed face and loveable smile, awkward as it was. Then he chuckled to himself.

_Oh, how I wish to see that expression again._

Vlad knew very well that he was selfish. He wanted Dani all to himself; her smile, her personality, her body, her very soul. He also knew he was demanding.

But hey, he **was** only human.

Well…half, anyway.

But now was not the time for such a longing. He shook his head quickly to refocus himself, and then he took a seat in his plush velvet chair, positioning himself so he was sitting properly at his desk. Then he made several phone calls and filed all the requited paper work for the day.

 

********

 

Vlad sat himself down in front of the TV in the living room and reached for the remote, yawning. He couldn’t remember the last time work had bored him so much, but after all, he **had** thinking about his little badger. Compared to her, nothing else really seemed interesting, or even mattered. But, Vlad understood the importance of a hard day’s work, and knew he had to keep his share holders happy.

He flipped the plasma screen on and channel surfed for a good ten minutes. Then he landed on the main News channel for Amity Park. He smirked to no one in particular.

“Ahh, the local TV News station. In small towns, they tend to be about as exciting as an empty crop field. However, I can’t think of a better way to get more acquainted with my new home. For now, at least.”

After all, he was looking forward to that full itinerary Danielle had planned for him.

At first, the News reported only mundane things; the weather, stock prices, a house fire, and a missing cat that was recently found.

Although, since Vlad rather liked cats, he didn’t mind this story.

But then the News switched to a topic Vlad had been wondering about; ghosts. Surely by now, Amity Park was aware of the presence of spectral beings invading their fair city?

The anchorman signaled for the field person to give their story, which the older man was assuming had to do with the ghost Dani had sense earlier. That was when downtown Amity Park appeared, and with it a screaming and ridiculous looking crowd, with nary a reporter to be seen, that is, giving a report. Instead, they were screaming **along** with the horde!

“What in the world?”

Then the cameras panned up, giving Vlad a full view of a large cardboard cut-out of Ember McLain. Not but moments later, it toppled over; falling until it hit the rim of the roof. And there, holding on for dear life, was Dani Fenton.

“Danielle?!” Vlad gasped, panic apparent in his tone.

_What’s going on? Why isn’t she in her ghost form? Why isn’t she using her powers?_

Vlad watched helplessly as Dani tried to pull herself up, only to slip further. His fists were clutching the fabric of the couch, looking like his fingers would tear right through. He sat on the edge of the couch, mirroring a horrified movie goer who couldn’t look away from the screen. Soon, the young girl had slipped off the cut-out and was hanging on with her hands. No sooner did he see this did Vlad jump from his seat and race across the room. Black rings appeared around his midsection and he transformed into Vlad Plasmius. He had leaped forward mid-transformation and was now flying. He turned intangible and flew through the wall and, once outside, rocketed into the air, making his way to his little badger.

 

*******

 

Now back at his house, Vlad had transformed back to normal and was listening to Dani as she explained everything. She told him what Ember was planning and how she had affected Sam. This, naturally, irritated the billionaire. His fears had been realized; now Sam Manson became his competition for Dani’s affections, even if it was just a spell. With what she had been telling him, it seemed to Vlad that the goth may have had feelings for the young half ghost already. According to Dani, Sam had sworn to protect her, even before Ember’s power took effect, and had emphasized this after the fact.

Part of him was hoping that, however, he was wrong. Perhaps Sam Manson didn’t have feelings for his little badger, and was simply being an overly protective friend.

But something in his gut was telling him he wasn’t.

And he wasn’t known for being wrong.

Regardless, Vlad continued to listen, without revealing the rage boiling inside.

“And after that, she just left,” Dani explained.

“I see. It seems to me Ember envisions herself as a stronger foe than she truly is.”

“What do you mean?”

“She gets her power from others, correct? Given this, she would be powerless if one were to break her enchantment on those people.”

“Yeah, but how?” Dani questioned. “If that crowd didn’t even notice me hanging way above them and ready to fall, then how can we possible wake them up?”

The older half ghost pondered this for a minute. “If we cancelled out her music, perhaps. Overshadow her sound with something louder, stronger.”

“Like what?”

He pondered some more, but before he could get back to Dani, Tucker came into the lounge, concern written in her features.

“Hey Dani? Sam wants to see you.”

“Not now, Tucker, I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

Since they returned to Vlad’s house, Tucker had been designated “Look after Sam” personnel. However, being stuck with a sighing and gushing Sam was totally weirding her out. And now the goth teen was pinning for the young heroine, demanding to see her and pestering Tucker as to why she was alone with Vlad. Tucker had done her best to keep Sam preoccupied, but she feared she had reached her limit.

“Yeah I know, but Sam’s getting a bit…you know…”

Dani rose slowly. “He didn’t give you an Indian burn again, did he?”

Vlad looked questionably at the computer geek.

“No, but he keeps going on and on about how he’s gonna stick it to Vlad if he hurts you.”

Now the billionaire rose and eyebrow.

“Just…give us a few more minutes, O.K. Tuck?” Dani asked with a sympathetic smile.

“Alright, but please, wrap it up,” she replied before closing the door behind her.

The young heroine sighed. It was clear that Sam was under Ember’s influence because he would never act this way normally. Indeed, he wasn’t what one would call a “people person”, but Sam wasn’t known for displaying outward aggression toward **anyone**. Usually, he would keep his antagonistic thoughts to himself, and at the very most, retort with a witty or sarcastic remark. But to yell in someone’s face? To openly challenge someone in such a hostile manner? No, this wasn’t like the goth that Dani knew at all.

The young girl sat back down, her azure orbs gazing at the rug.

“Geez, what a mess,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Don’t fret, little badger. Once we stop Ember McLain, your friend shall return to normal,” Vlad reassured.

She smiled but did not meet his eyes. “Thanks, I needed to hear that. I’m just worried, ya know? I’ve never seen Sam act that way, and I know it’s just Ember’s spell, but it just seems so…organic.”

The older man narrowed his eyes and his tender expression faded. It **was** rather convincing for a simple spell. Though Ember had the ability to invade the consciousnesses of others via her music, thus cementing herself as a permanent fixture in the mind even if she was previously an unknown, Sam’s condition felt more genuine. It was as if Ember had merely amplified what was already there.

However, a part of Vlad was hoping, still, that this was just his jealousy talking. He was hopeful that he was being paranoid; that Sam Manson had no affection for Danielle in the romantic sense. They were just friends, companions, allies, peers, that was all.

But his doubts were persistent.

The eccentric bachelor ran a hand over his silver tresses. With his mind headed where it was, he couldn’t help thinking of the worse possible outcome. He was almost at the point of desperation. This couldn’t be Jack and Maddie all over again. He wouldn’t allow it to be…he just couldn’t.

“Vlad?? Hello?”

The older man looked up, meeting Dani’s resting gaze. Apparently she had been trying to get his attention, for she gave the impression that she was annoyed.

“Forgive me, Danielle. What were you saying?”

“What should we do about Ember? If we defeat her, Sam’s affliction should disappear, right?”

“That’s my theory, yes. Having never faced Ember McLain before, I can’t say for certain, but it’s our only option at this time.”

The younger half ghost nodded. “Right. And she’s probably at the stadium; it’s the biggest venue in Amity Park.”

“Excellent deduction, little badger,” Vlad praised with a smirk.

Dani blushed and looked down again. Vlad watched her for a minute, seeing her shift in her seat on the couch. She was truly delightful; she never ceased to ignite a warmth within him, even when he wasn’t holding her.

Just as he was always thinking about her, he suddenly found himself wondering about his place in her mind. Did she occupy as much space as she did in his brain? Did he have a permanent place in her heart like she did in his?

Of course, at this moment, Sam Manson was her main focus. And to an extent, Vlad understood why. The goth was one of her closest friends, so it made sense to be so concerned about the kid. None the less, it was still aggravating, and Vlad decided that after this conflict with Ember was over, he would find a way to become more of a priority in Danielle’s mind.

The young ghost heroine blew through her lips and stood. Vlad did the same, and with him behind her, they exited the lounge and walked across the foyer to the living room. When Dani entered, she saw a 40-inch plasma screen mounted on the wall, a large plush navy couch and matching chairs, a glass coffee table, and woven tapestry adjacent to the window, and behind the couch on the wall sat a grand painting of St. Basil’s Cathedral.

Sam sat on the end of the couch, next to the window, gazing out. He seemed like his old self then; his indifferent eyes focused on the outside world, appearing to judge everything and everyone that surrendered to cookie-cutter molds and expectations. Even his body language was the usual. His back was slightly hunched, and his feet were planted firmly on the floor. His hands dangled lazily between his legs with his arms resting on his calves.

Tucker, meanwhile, had parked herself against the wall (same one as the TV). She was fiddling with her PDA as the two entered, and once she saw them she put it back in her pants pocket. Sam must have seen this from the corner of his eye, because he immediately looked over to the door. His purple orbs landed on Dani, and his face lit up.

“Dani! You’re back!”

“Yup, I’m back,” she said clumsily as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“I was getting worried, what with **him** …” Sam trailed off while glaring at the billionaire.

“It’s fine Sam, really,” the young heroine reassured, with a little less patience than last time.

“Quite. If we may set aside these childish sentiments,” Vlad began, narrowing his eyes at the goth, and then looked to Tucker. “we need to discuss how to get to Ember tonight. No doubt she will have fortified the stadium, but it shouldn’t be impossible to gain entry.”

“Fortify? With what?” Tucker asked.

“How about an army of screaming fans,” Dani offered.

“Oh yeah.”

The businessman strolled over to one of the empty chairs and took a seat. Dani followed and stood next to him, holding her arms behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels. Tucker walked over to Sam and sat next to him on the couch, acting as a human barrier separating the goth from the other two.

Naturally, Sam was none too pleased with this.

“So, we know that Ember gets stronger the more people chant her name. Earlier, Vlad suggested that we should try to bloke out her music with another sound, something louder or at least distracting.”

“Like what, Dani?” Tucker inquired.

“Hmm. Maybe Humpty Dumpty’s latest album? It’s pretty sick.”

“You mean, one of us should get inside the sound booth and play that instead of Ember’s audio?”

“I’m not sure that will be enough,” Vlad commented. “She may try to sing in sync with the music, and we would run the risk of creating an even greater sound.”

“Good point,” Tucker remarked.

“What we need is something completely distracting; something that will force Ember’s image and voice from their minds.”

“Like Tucker’s singing?” Dani suggested, wearing a big grin.

“Hey!”

“Well sorry, Tuck, but you can’t sing,” she offered sympathetically.

“Hmph! Well you’re no Gwen Stefani yourself, Dani!”

“Never claimed to be,” the ghost girl refuted, crossing her arms and frowning.

“Well, in my opinion you’re prettier than Gwen Stefani,” Sam stated, looking deep into Dani’s baby blues. The ghost girl, flabbergasted, blinked several times in rapid succession. Despite herself, however, a slight blush appeared upon her cheeks.

“Uh…thanks…”

Vlad’s eye twitched. “In any case, time is running out. You said Ember’s concert is tonight, so we need to determine how we’re to stop her.”

Dani contemplated for a moment. “Maybe my powers are back. I would be more useful if I could fight.”

With that, the younger half ghost focused as hard as she could. Suddenly, the familiar white rings appeared and parted up and down her body. However, just as they were about to complete her transformation, they fizzled out once again.

“Darn it!” Dani exclaimed.

“Well, its better than before,” Tucker assured.

“Indeed. Soon your powers will return in full. Don’t stress yourself out too much,” Vlad stated with a tender smile.

“She could have figured that out on her own,” Sam remarked in a huff.

The billionaire was about to respond to the goth when Dani spoke: “I want to do **something** , so maybe Tucker and I could go to the sound booth and try to cut her feed.”

“Not a bad idea, Dani,” the computer geek agreed.

“I see. Than I shall distract Ember,” Vlad supposed.

“But what about Sam?” Tucker put forth.

The three looked at the goth, who had been scowling at Vlad. Once he noticed Dani’s eyes on him, he lit up once again. Then his eyes appeared dazed, and he rested his chin on his fist.

“Hmmm, I guess we can take him with us,” Dani recommended.

“No, he would be a liability. Mr. Manson will remain here. Or better yet, we should send him home,” the businessman said matter-of-factly.

“No way! I’m going with Dani, and you’re not going to stop me, old man,” Sam argued.

“Excuse me?” Vlad asked, danger oozing from his tone.

“That’s enough!” Dani shouted. “Come on! We have bigger problems right now!”

“Indeed, Danielle, but it would seem Mr. Manson is unable to comprehend that at the moment.”

“That goes for you too, you know,” she pointed out.

Surprised, Vlad blinked a few times. “It can’t be helped then,” he sighed.

“Sam’s coming with us, that way we can keep an eye on him,” the ghost girl stated.

The billionaire took in a deep breath, the kind one keeps in their chest before exhaling (which Vlad did through his nose). He felt like holding his head in his hands, or punching a wall. But he rationalized that the sooner this was done, the sooner things would return to normal. Sam Manson would lose these feelings (he hoped) for his little badger and then he could focus solely on Danielle’s training. And spend some quality time with her. He wasn’t picky.

“Very well. Then let us make haste,” he advised. The older man rose from his seat and made his way to the door, ready to exit into the foyer, but when he turned around, he saw Dani go over to Sam. She offered a hand, to which the goth gratefully accepted. It appeared that the younger half ghost was being compassionate, even patient with the troublesome teen. Tucker then joined the two, urging them to follow the billionaire.

Vlad silently thanked the computer geek for her efforts, but his blood was already boiling. He would have to seriously control himself for a while.

_Although, I fully intend on exercising my rage on the one responsible for this in the first place._

 Then the young girl walked over to Vlad, with Sam and Tucker at her heels. Sam had been trying to grab hold of Dani’s hand again, but Tucker had been able to stop him. Once again, Vlad felt much obliged, showing his appreciation by offering the teenager a smile. Tucker cocked her head in confusion at first, but then returned his friendly expression. Then the older man transformed into Vlad Plasmius, and the party of four flew through the roof and ventured toward Amity Park’s sports stadium.

 

**********

 

Hundreds of teenagers littered the impressive venue, packs of them occupying the parking lot while trying to gain entry. They screamed, cheered, shrieked, and howled as they filed in, with many of them holding signs and banners, as well as Ember merchandise. Inside was the same story; countless adolescents crammed in like unfolded clothes in a dresser drawer. They all voiced their desire to see the ghostly idol, at rather loud volumes. And every single one of them betraying their parent’s trust by being out so late.

Teens. What can you do?

Plasmius flew up and over the open roof, the cool night air chilling his blue features. Dani was, of course, cradled under his arm, with her arms wrapped around his broad form. Sam and Tucker rode on his back once again, both holding on to his neck.

The four hovered over the stadium, taking in the sight. The sere number of kids surprised even Vlad. He had been to concerts himself in his youth, but now that he was older, he could no longer understand the appeal. Especially since, in this case, the quote unquote “artist” was a ghost bent on world domination. And it certainly didn’t help matters that he didn’t think Ember was all that talented.

_But that is where her influence comes in, I suppose._

The older ghost subtly drifted over to the nose-bleed section and once he was close enough to the ground, released the teenagers.

“You’ll have to make your way to the sound booth on your own. I’ll head backstage and find Ember.”

“You got it, Vlad,” Dani agreed.

With that, the businessman turned intangible and sank through the floor. The younger half ghost stared at the spot for a moment, then shook her head in determination. Her eyes scanned the entire stadium, looking for her target. On the opposite side of where they were standing sat a square box with a glass window. There appeared to be someone inside, for Dani could see a silhouette moving around. Suddenly, the shape vanished from view, despite the fact of it being right in view. After a moment, the young heroine noticed the silhouette down on the stage.

“Alright, sound guy’s a ghost. But now he’s out of the booth. Lets go!”

Dani and her friends dashed to the sound booth---well---as much as they could, anyway. With all the bodies around them, it was no simple task. In fact, they found that moving much at all got more and more difficult the closer they reached the middle of the section. But Dani was undeterred.

The young heroine felt someone grab her arm, and when she turned around she found it to be Sam, who looked just as dazed as a guy in love.

“Don’t want to get separated,” he stated.

Dani readied a reply, only to cut short when the lights dimmed. Suddenly, there was an explosion of sorts down of the stage. Smoke built up, surrounding the stage in white. Then blue, green, and purple lasers shot from every direction, earning roars and cries from the audience. Once the smoke cleared, Ember and her band appeared, with the star of the show grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh no,” Dani began. “The shows about to start.”

Then the young girl saw the cameras facing the stage; they were down in front of the stage, hanging above the nose bleeds, and placed in almost every row.

“Wow. She’s really covering all the bases, ain’t she?” Tucker commented.

“She’s making sure no one misses this. Well, luckily, **we’re** not missing this either,” Dani said determined. “Tucker, head over to the sound booth, and take Sam with you.”

“Wait, what? What about you?”

“Vlad hasn’t stopped Ember yet, He may need my help.”

“He’s fine,” Sam huffed. “Besides, why not come with me and we can go see a movie, or picnic in the park?”

Both Tucker and Dani looked questionably at their goth friend.

“Uh, we have a job to do, remember?” Tucker questioned.

“Sorry Sam, but I have to go. My ghost powers may be working again, anyway.”

The young heroine started down the steps, leaving her friends to deal with the sound booth.

“Come on Sam, we can take care of this,” Tucker encouraged.

“But Dani could get hurt…and I don’t want to leave her.”

“But Sam, we have to---” Tucker was cut off as Ember’s voice reverberated off the walls of the stadium.

“Alright Amity Park! Tell me who you love?”

In unison, every single teenager recited the following: “Ember! Ember! Ember!”

“Uh oh…” Tucker muttered. “We’d better hurry.”

“Wow…Dani sure looks cute when she’s rushing down a flight of stairs,” Sam observed.

“Oh, come on!” Tucker urged, seizing the goth by the forearm. She pulled Sam along as she trudged to the sound booth.

The younger half ghost was now hopping down the steps, getting closer to the stage. At the half way point, she decided to try using her powers again. She looked around, making sure no cameras were on her (or that anyone was paying close enough attention). Then she crouched and focused, closing her eyes in an attempt to really home in on her powers.

However, instead of going ghost, she felt a sudden urge careen into her mind.

_Oh no._

“The Need” was back.

With a fury.

The nagging instinct flooded her brain, making it nigh impossible to direct her attention toward anything else. Fortunately, “The Need” had not been bothering her as of late. She hadn’t even felt the smallest of pulls, and she had almost forgotten about the whole thing. Dani had been able to enjoy a blissful few days, but now that bliss was diminishing fast, being replaced by the thing that prevented her from doing anything effectively.

_No no no! Not now! Why now?!_

Then Dani remembered something. She had told herself that when the need arose, she would endeavor to discover just what “The Need” was; to find out who she was so desperate for.

Though it was hardly the time or place, Dani concluded that she would be little more than a nuisance if she went to help Vlad like this.

The young heroine sighed.

_Alright, but I’ll have to make this quick. And I can’t succumb to the pain._

She relaxed her body and closed her eyes once more. Reaching deep into her mind, Dani felt the urge in all its glory. Her body started heating up as a result, inciting fear within her very core. It felt like her insides were on fire, that her bones had been replaced by heated iron bars. In addition, her heart proceeded to beat out of control, causing her chest to ache.

_I can do this! I won’t back down!_

Why did it hurt this much? Was she truly not meant to have an answer? Dani didn’t believe that for a minute. This longing, this desire, was painful, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t supposed to know.

Then something occurred to her.

_People sometimes compare longings for others to a burning sensation. They say things like “I burn for you” or “My desire burns like the sun”. But that usually only comes from passionate love like in the movies. But if this is what they mean, then being in love really hurts!_

_Wait a second._

_Hold on a minute._

_If “The Need” is for a person, then…is this love? Or a manifestation of love? But that can’t be! Love isn’t supposed to **actually** burn! _

The ghost girl bent over, embracing herself. Somehow, the agony was worse than last time, and it was accompanied by an urged telling her to go and find “the one”; “the one” who wasn’t far away. This person was so close, and she need to get to them now. Right. Now.

_NO! I have to fight Ember! Whatever this is, it can wait!_

Steeling herself, Dani stood up straight and furrowed her brow. Though the pain was still present, she was resolute in resisting it, along with the ridiculous longing.

Right then, white rings appeared around her midsection, and she transformed into Dani Phantom.

She zipped through the air, her long white hair flapping in the manufactured breeze. Her legs had given way to her spectral tail and her neon green eyes glowed with purpose. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching Ember. Nothing was going to interfere with her job to save Amity Park from her otherworldly clutches.

She stopped in front of the stage; at least 10 feet above it. The girl then pulled back her arm, manifesting a ball of ectoplasmic energy within her gloved palm. Throwing the energy blast as hard as possible, it sailed downward, straight in the direction of the ghostly idol.

It made contact within seconds. Ember received the blast to her abdomen, and was thus thrown off balance. She hit the floor with a yelp, and looked up at Dani.

“Sorry to crash the party, Ember, but turns out not everyone is pleased with your singing.”

Ember rose, holding her injured spot. “Too bad for you, dipstick, it looks like the world disagrees.”

At that, Ember’s ponytail surged. She laughed, and grabbed hold of her guitar. Facing her young adversary, she played a powerful note, thus sending large ripples of fuchsia. Dani dodged with ease, but was assaulted by a blue ectoplasmic shield that appeared in front of her. Slamming head first into it, she felt her skull was going to split open. She recovered fast, however, and launched blast after blast of green energy as she soared down to the stage.

Ember danced around Dani’s attacks and continued to sing, as if to mock the young heroine. Irritated, the ghost girl fired rays of energy from both hands. The beams hit their mark, causing the otherworldly musician to get knocked into a huge speaker, utterly destroying it. Ember, who was amongst the remains, shook her head to reorient herself. That was, until, she saw what lay around her.

“No! How dare you!” she shrieked.

“Hey, **you’re** the one who destroyed it,” Dani refuted while shrugging.

Ember growled, and played a harsh note that hurled more ripples, only these were flaming blue. Dani weaved around the attack, but her arm was singed.

“Argh!”

This presented Ember with an opportunity. Smirking, she strummed her instrument and as a result, a monstrously-sized fiery music note flew toward the young half ghost. Dani witnessed it draw near, and ducked under it, finally reaching the stage.

Now she was standing just feet away from the ghostly star. All at once, they both charged each other, with Dani grabbing a mic stand on the way. Then the two clashed their make-shift weapons, emitting a loud clang.

“Just give it up kid, but you can’t stop me now. They’re all chanting my name, all over the globe! You’re fighting a losing battle.”

“It’s only a losing battle if I quit, and I won’t do that! I’ll never give up! Especially for a ghost who had to influence people to get noticed. What? You couldn’t rise to fame the old-fashioned way?”

Ember pushed back, making Dani fall back slightly. “Face it, baby, its over; for you and your little town!”

Suddenly, Ember cried out in pain, which allowed Dani to push her opponent to the ground. Behind the star stood Plasmius, who’s gloved hand was covered with fuchsia energy.

“Vlad!” Dani exclaimed with glee.

“Forgive my delay. Ember had snuck up on me and was able to render unconscious for a while.”

“Are you O.K.?” the young girl asked in concern.

“I am. I’m a little ashamed, actually. Normally, such a thing would be impossible for anyone who faced me.”

The older ghost made his way over to his protégé, but Ember jumped to her feet, getting both their attentions. The ghostly singer looked back and forth between the two half ghosts, a glare present in her features.

“Don’t get so cocky. Even with the two of you, you’re still no match for me, now more than ever.”

Then she twirled, spinning so fast she looked like a mini cyclone. As she spun, she played her guitar, sending numerous ectoplasmic blasts of varying colors at Vlad and Dani. In this display of power, Ember mirrored a laser show, which earned her thrilled cries from the audience.

Vlad turned intangible and sailed toward Ember, just as Dani dodged her attacks and ran over to her. Ember, still a cyclone, turned intangible herself and sank through the floor. The billionaire turned tangible again seconds after Ember did this, and Dani, sadly, noticed it too late. She crashed into the older man, sending them both to the ground.

Dani lay there for a moment, for something quite odd had happened.

The searing pain she had been suppressing all this time diminished almost immediately. She no longer felt like she was burning from the inside out; she didn’t feel as hot as before, and her mind was also clear.

All at once, “The Need” had been silenced.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh boy._

Now, everything was undeniably clear; so clear one could make lenses out of it and wear it as glasses.

_The person I need is…Vlad._

A furious blush spread across the young girl’s face. Luckily for her, her cheek was pressed against his chest, so the older man had no view of this embarrassing display. But now it all seemed to make sense; the burning desire Dani felt was for the man she had a crush on, but surely a teenaged-crush wasn’t enough to ignite such powerful, all consuming feelings.

_Maybe…maybe this is more than a crush…_

_Am I…in love with Vlad?_

“Danielle? Are you alright?”

The younger half ghost lifted her head. Gazing at her with such concern visible in his face, Vlad watched her, hoping her response wasn’t to the contrary. Then he sat up, but not so much as to knock her off him. With that expression of his, Dani could see just how much she meant to him; his eyes were soft, awaiting her answer. She severely doubted the older man felt the same way, but that didn’t mean he didn’t possess strong feelings for her. It may have been merely his instincts as her mentor, or his concern as her friend, but none the less, it warmed her heart immensely.

That was when she realized it; as her pulse increased in rate, she understood her own heart.

_I do. I do love him. More than anything._

“Yeah, I’m O.K.”

He sighed in relief. “Good to hear.”

“But what about Ember?”

Vlad rose, taking Dani in his arms as he went. They both looked around the stage. The band was still playing, the audio feed was still live, but Ember was no where to be seen.

“Maybe she’s hiding back stage?” the young girl suggested.

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

Plasmius carried Dani as he turned intangible and flew through the floor. Appearing back stage, the pair didn’t see her, but they **felt** her once a wall of solid ecto-energy slammed into the billionaire’s back, knocking them to the ground a second time.

Now Vlad was the one on top.

“Vlad! You O.K.?”

“Yes. I **am** rather cross, though,” the bachelor confessed.

The billionaire rose, a little to soon for Dani’s liking, and turned to Ember, who hovered a few feet behind them.

“I’ve heard of you, Vlad Plasmius; a formidable ghost who doesn’t allow others to interfere with his plans. Its known that when you want something, you chase after it, dog it to the ends of the earth, or Ghost Zone, depending.”  

“I’m glad my reputation proceeds me. But if you know that much, than surely you’re aware how foolish your attempts are.”

“It’s too bad you haven’t heard of **my** reputation, Plasmius. **I** don’t run away from a good fight!”

Once again, she strummed her guitar. This time, fiery blue skulls sailed toward the two half ghosts. Dani ignited her fists with green energy, and Vlad followed suit. They both blasted the skulls as they neared, depleting their numbers. After this, Ember sent more, but these were much bigger. In response, Vlad gripped Dani by the arm and tossed her in the air. From there, it was child’s play for the young heroine to rid themselves of Ember’s attack. She swung her leg sharply, releasing a curved green energy beam that demolished the blue menaces.

Now, Ember was incensed. She expressed her displeasure with a curt hiss, only to vanish once more.

“Trying to escape, are we?” Vlad questioned with a smirk.

“We can’t let her get away!”

“Naturally.”

Dani and Vlad flew back to the front of the stage, seeing Ember singing into her mic, creating an enthusiastic uproar from the crowd.

“It’s useless! I won’t be able to get her in the Thermos while she remains this strong. We **have** to get the audience to stop chanting her name.”

Vlad eyed the audio booth. “What could be taking them so long?”

“And we never figured how to cancel her out! Argh! What are we going to do?!”

The billionaire faced his little badger. “Danielle, calm down. We will win this, I assure you.”

“How?!”

He offered a tender smile. “It’s as you said; ‘it’s only a loosing battle when you quit’.”

The young girl beamed.

_So he heard that, huh?_

“Well, I won’t let you down!” she declared.

“And I will remain by your side until the very end, Danielle.”

Feeling a new sense of purpose in her heart, the young girl raced back down toward Ember, landed a swift kick to her mic stand. Ember roared, and tackled the ghost girl to the ground. Then the two tussled, rolling over one another while punching and kicking. The sight reminded Vlad of two toddlers duking it out. He would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so serious.

So he let out a snicker instead.

Then his focus shifted to the audio booth. He soared through the air, flying to it with speed that NASCAR racers would be jealous of. Upon reaching it, he found Tucker struggling with another ghost, a rather large one at that. He appeared to be some kind of bouncer, for he wore all black and completed the look with a pair of shades. Since his back was to Vlad, the billionaire saw the “Ember” logo printed on the back of the ghost’s shirt.

Sam, on the other hand, was sulking in the corner, glaring at the floor.

“Vlad! Thank Sega! Help!” Tucker cried.

Plasmius fired a fuchsia ray at the bouncer’s shoulder, which alerted him to the older man’s presence. The bouncer turned around, roaring at the billionaire, who merely rose an unamused eyebrow in response. Then he socked the bouncer in the jaw, sending the poor bloke to the ground, unconscious.  

“That was awesome!” the computer geek praised.

“Why thank you, Tucker,” Vlad replied.

The goth rose his head. “Where’s Dani?” he asked curtly.

“No harm has come to her, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Vlad responded matter-of-factly.

Sam stood up to meet the billionaire, baring a challenging expression. “I can’t say I approve of yours and Dani’s relationship, in fact, at all, and if you hurt her or cause her any kind of pain, I will personally make sure you never see her again.”

Vlad furrowed his brow. _So, the challenge has been issued verbally, now._

But then Sam’s expression changed; suddenly he looked defeated, as if he had just lost some great battle.

“But…it’s clear you care about her, so I’ll relent…for now.”

Vlad rose both eyebrows now. “I’d be much obliged, Mr. Manson.”

  _I wonder if Ember’s influence has worn off? No, her power remains unchanged. So what has caused Sam Manson to concede defeat?_

The computer geek glanced from Sam to Vlad, and back again. Then, upon seeing the change in mood, sighed in relief. She walked over to Sam, and put a supportive hand on his back.

The eccentric billionaire gazed out the window, watching the cat fight below.

_Now, we just need a sound to exorcise Ember’s presence in everyone’s minds._

“Alright! Now that that guy’s taken care of, we can finally put an end to Ember’s concert!” the computer geek enthused while looking at the unconscious ghost.

Vlad nodded, and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Looking to his right, he saw a dusty record sitting on a shelf. But it wasn’t the record itself that caught his attention, rather it was what little cover art was visible. It appeared to be a man with black hair forming an X over his chest with his arms, and the word “Queen” written in yellow font.

The eccentric bachelor contemplated something for a moment, then smirked.

“Tell me, Tucker, do you kids today fancy yourselves 80’s music fans?”

“Huh?”

 

********

 

Dani tossed Ember across the stage, effectively taking out the other large speaker. Quite irate, Ember retaliated by singing at such a high octave, she sounded like a banshee. The force of her voice was enough to push the young heroine back, also causing her to guard her face with her arms. Peeking through one eye, the ghost girl watched as Ember ceased her attack, only to charge at her. With a yelp, Dani rolled out of the way, careening into the drums and knocking them down.

“ARGH! Stop destroying my stage!” Ember screeched.

“Like I said, **you’re** the one who took out those speakers. But hey, whatever works, right?”

Growling, the spectral musician fired beams of blue light from her eyes, which hit Dani’s side. The attack was quick, but the electric pain lingered long enough for Ember to turn to her audience and rile them up again.

Her ponytail ignited, and rose to the rafters. All at once, her scowl turned into an expression of pleasure, and she bellowed.

“See? You can’t stop them from cheering. No matter how much you destroy my set, my instruments, or even my band, you can’t stop them from saying my name!”

_Darn it, she’s right! How can I end this when the crowd loves her so much?_

Just then, a disembodied voice echoed throughout the stadium-turned concert hall, but this voice was not malevolent in any way; rather, it was calm, and oddly enough, familiar.

“ _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality._ ”

“What a second…” Dani muttered.

“ _Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see._ ”

“But that’s…” the young heroine began, before her face morphed into a visage of utter shock and awe.

Just then, Plasmius appeared high above the crowd, holding a microphone. His vocals had earned the attention of a good number of audience members, who were staring up at him, completely silent.

Ember, blinking several times, regarded Dani in an anxious tone.

“What is he doing? Why have some of them stopped chanting?”

“ _I’m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy._ ”

Right after Vlad sang his line, Sam’s voice could be heard coming in through the audio booth’s speakers.

“ _Because I’m easy come, easy go, little high, little low._ ”

“ _Any way the wind blows, doesn’t really matter to me, to me._ ”

The older man’s voice caressed Dani’s eardrums, sending a chill down her spine. And, Dani observed, given the faces the teens in the crowd were making, they must have been just as pleased with Vlad’s melliferous vocals.

Then soft audio poured from the speakers; delicate piano notes dazzled the audience, causing a few more people to stop chanting,

“What’s going on?” Ember prodded. “Why aren’t they **all** cheering?”

“ _Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he’s dead. Mama, life had just begun, but now I’ve gone and thrown it all away._ ”

“WHAT IS HE DOING?!”

“ _Mama! Ooooo! Didn’t mean to make you cry! If I’m not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters._ ”

More soothing audio was dispensed, garnering more and more attention from the teenaged horde.

“ _Too late, my time has come. Sent shivers down my spine, body’s aching all the time. Goodbye, everybody. I’ve got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth._ ”

Dani stared in amazement; Vlad may have been showing his age, but this was probably the only time where that sort of display was cool, even by teen standards. Of course, it also didn’t hurt that he sounded absolutely heavenly!

“ _Mama! Ooooo! I don’t wanna die! I sometimes wish I’d never been born at all!_ ”

“Whoo! Knock ‘em dead, Vlad!” the young heroine cheered, wearing a wide smile.

As the instrumental played, Ember clamored for her mic, only to realize that her band had disappeared.

“Frickin’ cowards!” she muttered. Then she clumsily reached for her mic, and tried to compete with the billionaire’s impressive singing.

“ _Yeah-ah, Ohhhh. Oh Ember! You will remember!_ ”

“ _I see a little silhouette of a man._ ”

“ _Ember! One thing remains._ ”

“ _Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the fandango?_ ”

“ _Oooh Ember! So warm and tender! You will remember my name!_ ”

“ _Thunderbolt and lightning. Very very frightening me!_ ”

Ember had been keeping up a modest front with Vlad, but then Sam’s voice came back once again through the sound system.

“ _Galileo!_ ”

“ _Galileo!_ ”

“ _Galileo!_ ”

“ _Galileo!_ ”

“ _Galileo Figaro!_ ”

“ _Magnifico!_ ”

“ _I’m just a poor boy, no body loves me._ ”

“ _He’s just a poor boy from a poor family!_ ”

“ _Spare him his life from this monstrosity!_ ”

Ember’s desperation was visible on her face, and as Vlad and Sam continued, almost everyone in the crowd was watching the older half ghost. Then out of the corner of Dani’s eye, she noticed a flicker of blue. When she looked over at Ember, she witnessed her ponytail diminish in size. Now, it was only half a big as it once was.

“NO! Wait! _Ohhh Ember! So warm and_ \---”

“ _Easy come easy go, will you let me go?_ ”

“ _Bismillah!_ ”

“ _No, we will not let you go!_ ”

“ _Let him go!_ ”

“ _Bismillah!_ ”

“ _We will not let you go!_ ”

“ _Let him go!_ ”

“ _Bismillah!_ ”

“ _We will not let you go!_ ”

“ _Let me go!_ ”

“ _Will not let you go!_ ”

“ _Let me go!_ ”

“ _Will not let you go!_ ”

“ _Let me go!_ ”

“ _Ohh!_ ”

“ _Ohh!_ ”

“ _Ohh!_ ”

“ _Ohh!_ ”

“ _Ohh!_ ”

“ _No! No! No! No! No! No! No!_ ”

“ _Oh, mama mia mama mia._ ”

“ _Mama mia let me go._ ”

“ _Beelzebub has a devil put a side for me, for me, for me!_ ”

Then the based dropped, inciting screams and cheers of excitement from every single teenager in the venue, the young ghost girl included. In addition, Ember’s flame decreased dramatically; slowly dwindling until it was little more than a candle light. As a result, the ghostly idol cried out in panic, dropping to her knees and pleading with the audience, and not just those in the stadium, but to the people all over the world.

“No! NO! This can’t happen! Say my name! Remember my name!”

“ _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Ohhhh, baby! Can’t do this to me, baby! Just gotta get out! Just gotta get right out of here!_ ”

“NO! Say my name!” she shrieked, only to be drowned out of the remarkable instrumental that leaked from the sound system. Dani couldn’t help but dance along with the entire audience. This was definitely going to be something she would never forget.

“ _Oooooooo. Ohh yeah. Ohh yeah._ ”

As the melody came down, the audience grew silent, no doubt wanting to hear every last note as the song neared its inevitable conclusion.

“ _Nothing really matters, anyone can see. Nothing really matters… nothing really matters…to me.”_

The venue was as silent as the grave. The only sound came from the music as it faded away, leaving everyone wanting more.

“ _Any way the wind blows…_ ”

For a moment, there was not a sound.

Then the audience erupted. They cheered, screamed, and were practically frothing at the mouth. Plasmius bowed a few times, reminding Dani just how dramatic he could be. Then the billionaire drifted to the stage, laying eyes on his little badger. Once he reached the stage, Dani threw her arms around him, encasing his neck between her forearms.

“That was so awesome! Like, beyond awesome! That was amaz-balls!”

“Thank you, little badger,” Vlad responded warmly.

“Where did you learn to sing like that? And how did you---or rather---when did you figure out that that would work?”

“I assumed everyone liked that song,” he said with a grin.

“Well, that’s definitely a safe assumption,” the young heroine stated with a sweet smile. Dani could have kissed this man.

And she wanted too.

Badly.

Vlad gazed into the younger girl’s eyes, those azure eyes he loved so. The desire to kiss her was proving to be a difficult one to fight, especially since she had embraced him so casually. But he knew that, for one, it was still far to soon. And he also knew that kissing her in front of the entire world was most likely a bad idea, even if **he** didn’t think so. His little badger, being a teenager, would probably flush red with embarrassment and see it as “the worse thing ever”. Teens were known to over exaggerate, after all.

_Even so, she would be so adorable._

But, in the end, he decided against his primal judgements, and instead opted to hold Danielle’s hips.

_This will do, for now._

Perhaps she noticed this, because her face went red anyway. Vlad had to suppress a hearty chuckle.

Dani looked down, seeing the hands on her hips, and smiled. Her heart was beating a little faster, so she decided, even though she didn’t want to, to release Vlad’s neck. Her feet hit the stage softly, and she turned away from the charming man and to Ember, who lay in a heap at stage right. Standing tall, Dani Phantom walked over to her enemy, observing that her ponytail was gone entirely. The ghostly idol’s eyes were fixed with confusion and panic, and when she saw the young half ghost, those green eyes homed in on her.

“You…you and that ghost…Vlad Plasmius…how…?”

“Simple really; Everybody loves Bohemian Rhapsody.”

At that answer, Ember McLain dropped her head to the floor, her eyes focusing on nothing in particular. To Dani, she looked overwhelmed; speechless. It was as if afterlife-changing information had just been bestowed upon her, and it wasn’t the good kind. She seemed akin to a drugged animal. All that was missing was the tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Then Dani heard rapidly approaching footsteps. When she turned, she saw Tucker and Sam sprinting in her direction. Then the computer geek threw herself at the young heroine, wrapping her arms around her delicate form.

“We did it! Well, O.K., Vlad and Sam did it, but still! We helped, and it was awesome!”

“What did **you** do to help, Tucker?” Sam questioned with a smirk.

“Oh come on! I set up the audio!”

“I know, I’m just teasing,” the goth said playfully.

“Sam,” Dani regarded her friend calmly. “Are you O.K. Are you back to normal?”

“Yeah. Actually, I felt normal again not long after you fell on top of Vlad earlier.”

The young heroine felt a mix of embarrassment, giddiness, and guilt.

 “And, you were O.K. after that?”

“Honestly, I felt like I had had my heart ripped out, but I know now that I was under Ember’s influence, so it’s not like I **actually** felt that way.”

“Oh…well that’s good, right”? the young girl asked nervously.

Sam smiled in a friendly manner, “Totally.”

With relief washing over her, Dani hugged her goth friend. Vlad, of course, noticed. Though he was not too happy, he did nothing.

“Say Dani, shouldn’t you, you know, finish the job?” Tucker asked.

“Wha…Oh!”

The half ghost released her friends from their group hug and strolled over the Ember. She opened the Fenton Thermos, and the spectral idol was pulled inside with little resistance. Then she looked over her shoulder and saw the teenagers of Amity Park filing out of the stadium, all looking quite satisfied. The ghost girl smiled herself, and then turned about to her party.

“Wadda ya say we get out of here? Depose of Ember and then go out for celebratory pizza?”

“I’m game!” Tucker enthused.

“Sounds good to me,” Sam concurred.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to pass. **Some** of us have work in the morning,” Vlad stated with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, placing a hand to his hip.

“Oh come on Vlad, it’s the weekend! Have a little fun!” Dani urged.

_Why would someone work during the weekend? Although, I guess mom and dad do, but that’s neither here nor there._

 The billionaire, clearly amused with his little badger’s enthusiasm, chuckled. But even so, he shook his head.

“Since my move was so sudden, I have more to do than usual. But fret not; I’ll more free time after this next week.”

“So I can show you around then?”

“ **And** train, Danielle,” Vlad reminded.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” the ghost girl said almost dismissively, earning her another chuckle from the older man.

Tucker pulled out her PDA to look at the time, and her face morphed into a shocked visage.

“Holy cow! If we’re gonna get that pizza, we’re gonna have to do it **now**. It’s almost 10.”

“10?! Darn, I won’t be able to,” Dani said in disappointment.

“Perhaps it’s better that way. You could go tomorrow. Besides, you need some rest after tonight,” Vlad stated.

The younger girl looked at her mentor. “I guess so.”

“Let’s blow this joint, then,” Sam said, indicating to the exit with his thumb.

“Agreed,” Tucker consented.

Dani hovered in the air and reached out both hands to her friends. They took them, and the ghost girl pulled them close; with her arms wrapped over their backs. Plasmius drifted upward as well, feeling a little crestfallen that he wouldn;t have to carry Dani anymore. None the less, he was glad she had her powers back, and he was proud of her efforts. He was now quite eager to get started with her training. Then the pair of half ghosts took off through the open roof, feeling the chilled night wind touch their faces with icy fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to have Tucker sing in order to defeat Ember, like in the TV show, but as I was writing, I was listening to P!ATD's cover of Bohemian Rhapsody, and I thought: What if Vlad sang this? Wouldn't that topical? xD Then I couldn't get the image out of my head, so it began part of my canon!


End file.
